Possible Fusion
by Demonabyss
Summary: Experimental story. Kim's experiencing some weird hunger pains and instincts and they're getting worse. What will she do when she finds she's not quite the basic average girl she's thought to be. Metroid Kim Possible Crossover. Hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy.

Possible Fusion

By Demonabyss

Chapter 1: Hunger Pains

It had been a long day for Kim Possible. Dragging on to no end with her barely able to keep up the appearance that everything was fine. Then again, all her days lately seemed to be long, ever since the Bueno Nacho incident. Oh, she had hid it well from everyone, mostly because she had no idea what was wrong or even if something was wrong. It had all started that night of the diablo incident, when she had felt such hatred for Shego and Drakken for playing with her emotions. Something inside her had broken free almost, for lack of a better description. Ever since then, she had felt … something. At first, it was so faint that it didn't even register, but it had grown considerably since then, especially during her missions. The feeling was weird and unknown to her, but the unknown instinct also held a note of familiarity. When it had first appeared, she didn't know what it was; all she knew was that it made her more irritable and aggressive. As the unknown feeling's effects grew, so did Kim's understanding of what it was.

The feeling was … a need, a gnawing hunger of sorts that reverberated throughout her entire body and then some. The redhead didn't know what the hunger was for or how to sate it, only that it was slowly but steadily growing as time went on. The hunger also rose and sank with regularity, in a disturbing pattern that Kim recognized. Her irritation and such grew the more she was around other people, other living things. Anything that was healthy or even the slightest bit alive made her hunger rise considerably and when she was away from such things, like being alone in her room, the hunger died down to a steady ebb that threatened to drive her mad. Sure normal food helped, but all it did was kept the hunger from rising for a short time and each time was shorter and shorter, now almost to the point meals barely did anything. It was getting to the point that she was beginning to consider not going on missions on the off chance of meeting Shego and or DNAmy, more specifically Shego's plasma and or DNAmy's massive creatures. Every time she was near with either of those, it just made her senses go nuts and made her unknown hunger shoot up like a flare rocket. Even worse was that while she knew what affected her hunger, she still didn't know what it was she hungering for.

'God I can't take this much more. What is wrong with me?' she thought to herself irritably as she slowly went to sleep, hoping the next day would be better.

Kim woke up and immediately she could tell it wasn't better. '4:37 am, god damn it,' she thought irritably as she reluctantly got up, knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. The gnawing hunger in the pit of her stomach was still there and as strong as ever. She got up and got ready for school, not rushing since she had been woken up early due to the same damn hunger. Turning the hot water in the shower to full blast helped wake her up as well as ease the unnatural need in her. That was another thing she noticed: her sensitivity to hot and cold had been heightened. While her tolerance to cold was the same as normal people, maybe a little less, her tolerance to heat had risen considerably. She now enjoyed scalding hot water almost as if it were lukewarm; it didn't even burn her much if at all. The redhead got out of the shower and dried off, staring at her self in the mirror. 'Another long day,' she thought irritably. She went downstairs and made herself a large breakfast, hoping that it would stave off the need for awhile but doubting it. Since she had started needing more food, she had quickly learned how to cook for herself, fast and in large quantities.

Her mother came down stairs to find her daughter scarfing down a tall stack of pancakes. Ann Possible was concerned for her daughter. Though it hadn't been apparent before, Kim's attitude and aggressiveness, not to mention her appetite, all bothered her mother. At first, she feared that Kim was pregnant, but that notion was quickly squashed as Kim had been having her periods and wasn't showing for months ever since this strange personality change had started. Her daughter was much more easily irritated and always seemed distracted by something. Most notable was her daughter's patience reserves were always worn dangerously thin, thus anything could set her off. As a result Kim had yelled at and threatened Jim and Tim in such a way that Ann wasn't sure if she had been joking or not. Since then the boys had not bothered their sister at all for fear of her breaking them into very small pieces. "How're you feeling sweetie?" she asked pleasantly. All she got was a growl in return. "I see. Well, hope you have a good day in school," she said optimistically. She got a groan for that.

Kim walked into school with a definite "don't come near me or I'll kill you" look on her face. The students of Middleton High had noticed her darkening mood over the past couple of months and knew to stay out of her way … well most of them anyway. Despite all the people, Kim could sense her coming. 'I so don't need this right now,' she thought as Bonnie came up to her.

"Morning, K. What happened, your brothers prank you again, or do you always look this way in the morning?" the so-called queen of MHS said arrogantly. However, her confidence and that of those in the hall watching vanished into thin air when the redhead turned to level a piercing emerald glare on the brunette. The room temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as Kim slowly marched towards the brunette and before anyone could say anything, Kim had Bonnie by the throat in the air with her feet dangling with one arm.

"I do not know what the hell your problem is, Rockwaller, but frankly, I'm sick and tired of it." She gripped tighter, nearly breaking Bonnie's neck and almost cutting off her oxygen. Now then, you will leave me alone and keep all comments to yourself. I'm in a bad mood, understand?" Kim asked in a growling voice. Bonnie was just barely able to nod with Kim's vice-grip around her neck, no where near able to speak. The redhead released her and stalked away, clearly in a foul mood as everyone backed away from her, fear etched in their faces with rage etched into hers. They had never seen the girl this angry or violent before, and knowing that she took down monsters and villains on a regular basis, they all took special care not to get in her way. Even her supposed boyfriend Ron Stoppable was keeping a safe distance and was being much quieter than usual due to the fact that almost everything seemed to set Kim off at the moment.

During class, people were reluctant to sit next to the redheaded cheerleader-turned-predator due to her foul mood being almost tangible, a visible angry aura that seemed to lash out at anyone who dared to get close. The teachers, for the most part, ignored it as the girl paid attention in class, even if it seemed she was doing it with some difficulty. By lunch, Kim's mood had degraded even further as with all these healthy people around her, the gnawing need in her was blaring like a solar flare. It was driving her crazy. She practically knew that the thing necessary to sate her self was close, she could all but taste it whatever it was, and yet she couldn't find it! Even worse were her now completely out of whack instincts. They kept telling her to attack the students, to attack and eliminate, and it took a good amount of will power not to do so. 'God, what I wouldn't give to for something to stop this!' she thought to herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the distinct beep of her Kimmunicator. She instantly picked up, knowing anything could be better than this. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked as normally as possible.

Wade sighed at seeing Kim's stressed look. He was worried along with Ron, her parents, and everyone else. Kim's erratic behavior was starting to be noticed by everyone but there was little they could do as it seemed not even Kim herself knew what the problem was. "DNAmy has been seen in Egypt, creating live sphinxes. The local government has asked you to take care of it before it becomes a real problem," Wade informed the teen heroine who just seemed to scowl at the information. He gulped and continued on. "I've arranged a ride to meet you at the airport in half an hour. I'll give you more information on the way," he said as he quickly cut the connection. Kim was starting to really scare the boy, and that was through a computer screen. He didn't even want to think about facing her like that in person. Hell he'd rather face Dr. Director in person then Kim as she was right now. It was then the boy genius realized something. Kim's eyes had looked different. He brought up the last transmission and froze it just as Kim was glaring at him. 'There! Her eyes were slightly more slanted and the irises looked weird, they weren't perfect circles anymore and the color changed a little bit. Her eyes were no longer bright green; they had darkened to the point of almost becoming brown. 'I don't like the looks of this,' the boy thought nervously.

Kim sat in the jet, thinking quietly to herself while trying to keep her hunger off her mind. If only she knew what it was she needed then she would sate herself in a flash. She knew it wasn't something like blood or flesh as the thought of feeding on those things repulsed her just as much as ever, not to mention it didn't affect her hunger much at all. But the redhead knew it had something to do with living creatures, but what? What was it about them that drove her hunger so violently? She shook it off as they came to the drop zone. Ron had been unusually quiet, and she was thankful for that. He was her best friend, but there were times even he got on her nerves, even before this hunger thing. 'Get it together Possible; you don't have time for this. Just get the mission over with and get home, then after which you can go to an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Damn it, I hate this!' she thought as her hunger rose the closer they got to DNAmy.

Kim and Ron parachuted down and landed near her base which was situated in some old ruins. "Okay Ron, you and Rufus go in and disable any machines you can find. I'll take care of DNAmy. Got it?" she half ordered half asked.

"You got it KP," he said enthusiastically though he could tell that she just wanted to get this over with. Despite being her boyfriend and knowing her since kindergarten, he had never seen her act like this, even when she was truly angry. They separated; he and the naked mole rat going around while she took the direct approach. "Okay buddy, let's see what we can find. Honestly, I feel sorry for DNAmy. I mean no one deserves to face Kim when she in one of her moods, especially now," he commented as he made his way through the base.

"Yeah, scary," the naked mole rat replied, poking his head out from Ron's pocket.

Kim entered and was immediately confronted by three living sphinxes. Two of them had lion bodies, eagle wings, humanoid heads and were twice the size of normal lions. The third had no wings but was bigger than an elephant. As they attacked, her hunger spiked to unprecedented levels. It nearly made her buckle over in pain it was so strong. She dodged their paw swipes as best she could but she just felt so weak for some reason despite being perfectly healthy. One of the smaller sphinxes attempted to pounce on her. Kim rolled to the side only to be under the claw of the large sphinx. She dodged but barely, the back of her shirt ripped badly. The redhead was slowing down the longer this took and she knew it. The hunger that had been plaguing her this whole time was now a raging wildfire that demanded attention. With her concentration split so bad, she never saw the paw swipe from the larger sphinx, knocking her hard into a wall and causing her to nearly blackout. With the redhead crumpled on the ground after making a large crack in the wall, the three mythical beasts converged on her, thinking her unconscious.

However, all that attack had done was break the last bit of restraint the girl had on her instincts and, raging hunger. With her mind and senses distorted and her body beaten, Kim Possible changed in that instant. The sphinxes stopped advancing, as if sensing a new predator in the room. Slowly, the girl got up and stood on two legs. Her hands had shifted into sharp claws, her teeth sharpening themselves with incisors becoming sharp fangs characteristic of jungle predators. On her back appeared a mark that resembled a triangle made up of three interconnecting circles with lines linking each of the lower circles to the top one, but her eyes changed most of all. They became more slanted, animalistic with the irises turning a solid burning red and instead of one large pupil in the center, there were now three smaller ones arranged in an inverted triangle. Kim turned on the sphinxes with a look of animalistic rage that would scare the crap out of anyone. She then attacked, releasing an inhuman roar as she did so.

Ron Stoppable snuck in as quietly as possible with Rufus in his pocket. He was high above the main room where he saw DNAmy working at some large machines. She was giggling and having a good time with several creatures around her including what looked like a unicorn, a gryphon, a giant puppy version Cerberus, and a five-headed snake that could be taken as a hydra. "Man, she's really gone off the deep end this time little buddy," Ron commented quietly to which the mole rat nodded. It was then he felt a warm, damp breath on his neck. "Hey buddy, could you stop that. It's really bothering me." He looked down to see that Rufus was right below him, meaning he wasn't the one breathing. "Uh oh," he muttered as he looked up to see a half-human half-bull standing above him, a minotaur. "Oh man!" he yelled as he tried to get away only to be hoisted upside down by one leg. "Run away Rufus!" he yelled. The naked mole rat attempted to do just that, only to be caught by what looked like a cockatrice.

They were brought up to DNAmy who was giggling at the sight. "How do you like my new pets? Aren't they so cute?!" she gushed as she cuddled the Cerberus like it was a big puppy.

"Yeah, real adorable," Ron said nervously from his upside down position.

"Aren't they though?" she asked as though not noticing his tone. "Just wait till you see my great big cuddly sphinxes. I'll bet Kimmie has met them already." She pressed a button, opening the main passage. However, the aforementioned sphinxes didn't come out. "Huh, where are my cuddly little sphinxes?" she asked as they gazed into the darkness. They were greeted by a pair of dimly; glowing, fire-red eyes could be seen. The figure they belonged to stepped from the shadows of the next room, causing both Ron's and DNAmy's eyes to widen.

"Kim?" Ron questioned even more nervous now than before. It was Kim and yet it wasn't. Her mission clothes were ripped badly, showing the drastic changes. For another, Kim was more muscular than fifteen minutes ago. Whereas before she had the body of an Olympic-level gymnast, she now rippling muscles similar to what one would see on a female wrestler, but nowhere near the extreme level of those in bodybuilder competitors. Her hands now sported talons almost like a bird of prey. She was growling lowly like no creature on earth should be able to. In her mouth they could see four razor sharp fangs with a pointed tongue like a reptile's. Her eyes were more slanted and curved, colored a solid red with three black pupils instead of one. In one of her claws was the body of one of the smaller sphinxes unmoving lifeless, shriveled, and appearing faded, for lack of a better term. Most important of all, she was looking at them all like they were all prey. "No way is this good," Ron commented just before Kim dropped the sphinx carcass and dashed at the group of mythical creatures, a killer intent plain on her face.

The animalistic redhead dashed right for the unicorn first. The beast that was bigger than a Clydesdale attempted to rear up to protect itself. Kim simply jumped up, higher than any person, even her, should have been able to, and landed on the creature's back. Before anyone could do anything, Kim did something that shocked them all. She dug her claws right into the creature's back, just above the front shoulders and then bit down hard on its neck with her fangs. DNAmy and Ron watched in morbid fascination as Kim's claws and mouth appeared to be glowing with a strange type of electricity that seemed to flow from the genetically engineered creature into its unwanted rider. The unicorn attempted to buck Kim off but with little success. In a couple minutes the unicorn's colors seemed to fade and its body whither as it got obviously weaker until in less then five minutes the unicorn fell over a dead and lifeless husk. Kim in contrast looked even healthier and just a slight bit taller then before. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Kim had just drained the very life out of that thing and looked like she was still hungry.

"Get her!" DNAmy shakily ordered all her pets. The Cerberus went first, all three heads moving to sink their own fangs into Kim's flesh. Kim saw it coming and caught the two outer heads with her claws, while jumping over the third head as it skidded under her feet. She landed on the center head, smacked the three together, stunning them, bit the head she was one right between the eyes, and started to feed. As with the unicorn, the strange electricity appeared as she drained the creature of life energy while holding the heads in place. Despite the creature's desperate struggles to break free, Kim's iron-clad grip held it in place. In even less time than the unicorn, the three-headed dog dropped to the floor, drained of palpable energy, and once again, Kim's health and body seemed to grow, this time emphasized by her increased height, bulk, and the fact that her hair had grown down to her ass, looking like a large, red mane.

The other creatures attempted to attack, but the transformed heroine was more than ready. The gryphon attempted to dive bomb Kim with its talons, only to have his attack stopped as she caught it in her own. The thing flapped its wings frantically to get away from the ravenous girl, but to no avail. The gryphon was slammed to the ground and drained inside a minute, just in time for Kim to jump the hydra's sneak attacks. While the heads were fast, the main body hardly moved, making it an easy target. The center head came a little too close and received a roundhouse kick to its skull, causing the head and the rest of the hydra to recoil onto its back. Seizing this opportunity, Kim pounced on the helpless monster and proceeded to drain every drop of life energy out of it. The beast tried to right itself, but was unable to as Kim had it in a death hold, pinning it down with its own massive body. Once the hydra was dead, she turned her attention to DNAmy, Ron, and minotaur still holding the blonde captive.

DNAmy was frozen in fear. She worked with dangerous animals all the time, but none of them compared to the killing machine that the teen heroine had become. She turned to the minotaur and cockatrice that were still holding the blonde boy and mole rat captive. "What are you waiting for? Get her!" she screamed out of fear and desperation. The bull-man and mutant bird complied, dropping the boy on his head, leaving the rodent, and rushing at the changed redhead. Attempting to land a finishing blow on the girl to quickly end it, Kim sidestepped and grabbed the massive arm of the bull-man before anyone could blink, her talons digging into the flesh easily. She jumped over the beast, twisting its arm painfully behind it as she landed on the minotaur's back. Immediately the vicious teen snapped her other hand out to catch the cockatrice in mid air by its neck and like the other creatures, bit down on bull and began to drain them both of all life with a feral smile on her face. As soon as this happened, DNAmy decided to run at that point, leaving the blonde boy and his rodent to their fate. However, she wouldn't get far.

Kim quickly finished her feast on the two mutated creatures, as she noticed another bit of prey attempting to run away. Dropping the two corpses as soon as she got the last bit of life energy out of them, she jumped after the pudgy woman. Landing on the wall she jumped off, landing on an opposing surface and jumping again, continuing in a triangle jump until she caught up with the scientist in seconds, landing in front of her and blocking her escape. The woman skidded to a halt and immediately started to back pedal away from the red eyed creature that was once a teenager. Kim easily reached and snagged her, absently noticing that she had become much shorter than the redhead remembered. The predator lifted DNAmy off the ground and began to drain her. However, she was interrupted when a random piece of machinery flew at her. Releasing her grip with one claw she caught the metal piece and easily crushed it like an empty beer can. She looked to see Ron standing up next to a pile of various machine parts. In desperation, he began to throw them at her as fast as humanly possible. Kim dodged easily, her grip on DNAmy holding though she wasn't draining the scientist nearly as fast as before now that her attention was diverted. Just as she was about to retaliate, she felt something bite her left claw which was holding her prey. Kim let go out of surprise rather than pain and looked to see the hairless rodent from before.

Ron had watched Kim go after DNAmy viciously. Thinking quickly, he had grabbed the parts and chucked them at his transformed friend. The good news was he had diverted her attention from scarfing down on the scientist like he would on a naco. The bad news, she was now focused on him. Rufus had been able to sneak up and get her to let go oversized scientist and apparently making Kim angry. She whipped her claw and flung the mole rat right at him at high speed. He caught his little buddy, but had little time to check and see if he was all right as Kim roared again and came after him. Knowing that he held no chance against Kim, even before her weird transformation, he turned and ran.

The redhead gave chase, catching up with him easily just as he came up to a massive pile of machine parts. Just as she was about to slam her claws into his exposed back, he tripped. Ron unexpectedly fell to the side thanks to his "dumb skills", causing Kim to slam her claw into the bottom of the stacked pile of parts. The force of the impact caused them all to drop on her before she could remove her hand and escape. She was buried under an avalanche of metal. Ron sat on the ground a short distance away, holding a stunned Rufus, and looking at the pile with a combination of fear and amazement. There was complete silence for a moment before the massive pile started to shift. Ron looked in horror as a claw tore through the wreckage and then Kim pulled her head and part of her significantly larger chest, out from under the wreck but that was as far as she got before she let out a pained growl and collapsed unconscious. That left Ron sitting there holding Rufus in a huge genetics lab surrounded by dead mutations, an unconscious but still alive mad scientist, and his mutated best friend who had trashed the place and was now half-buried under a couple tons of machine parts. This had been one long day.

AN: This is another experimental fic for me. I've never written a Kim Possible fic before so tell me what you think. Just so you know, I have a few ideas of where to go with this and Kim will be getting her own suit, but it will be different from Samus' and how she gets it will be unique, at least to me. Please Read and Review. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Possible Fusion

By Demonabyss

Chapter 2: Growth Spurt

Kim's head was throbbing as she slowly woke up. What had hit her? Oh yeah, an overgrown refugee from Egyptian myth. 'God my head … and I thought an all night science cram session was bad,' she painfully thought. Her head was clearing but slowly as she tried to remember what happened. She remembered being ungodly hungry for something but she didn't know what, then Bonnie, then the mission, after that was the fight with the sphinxes and then … what? That's where things got fuzzy. She couldn't remember clearly. 'Speaking of things being clear, where am I?' she thought as she tried to open her eyes. The light shining right into them made it impossible to see, though.

Attempting to move Kim found that she was strapped down to a medical table and was unable to move, not even to turn her head, while being hooked up to some weird machines. There were also some weird encasing devices on her hands and over her mouth. Reacting on instinct she strained against her bonds and was surprised when they snapped off easily, especially since they were made of some kind of metal. 'Okay, that's weird,' she thought as she broke the rest of the restraints and shakily stood up. For some weird reason her eye sight was blurry and her balance seemed a little off. Looking down she noticed she was dressed in what looked like a two-piece black swimsuit with the restraints on her hands and mouth. 'I wonder,' she thought, considering what happened to the metal bands on the table. Kim slammed her hands together and like she thought, the metal covering shattered, revealing her … talons? 'Where did these come from?' she thought as she inspected her hands. She shook her head to clear it a little more. 'Escape now, worry about it later,' she thought as she reached up and ripped the muzzle off, happy to be able to move her mouth again.

Kim wandered out of the room, absently pulling off the diodes connecting her to the monitoring devices. The redhead wandered the hallways, looking for some decent clothes, though it was difficult due to her balance being off as well as her sight having not cleared fully yet. She wandered a short ways, not meeting anyone as her balance and her eyesight both started to return to normal, though something still seemed off. Why did everything seem smaller than it should be? Eventually Kim stumbled into a locker room, her mind clearing finally. Turning on a light she made her way through. 'I hope there's something for me to wear in here. I don't want to go fighting in nothing by my underwear. Though, it might have its advantages,' she thought guiltily as she looked through the lockers. However her search was cut short when she glanced in a nearby mirror. The redheaded heroine did a double take before staring at her own tri-pupil, green eyes. Her mouth dropped, causing said eyes to widen by revealing her fangs and pointed tongue, which she felt for a second before glancing down and finally getting a good look at her new changed body. She then did the only thing she could think of at that exact moment: she screamed.

In another part of the building, Dr. Director listened to Ron Stoppable as he recounted the events that led to him calling for them and Kim Possible's current … condition. She had known about Kim's strange behavior but had simply chalked it up to stress from too many missions. Now she was finding out that Kim had become some sort of vampire or something. When Agent Will Du had found her he couldn't believe it was her. Kim no longer looked like a teenager; hell some parts of her didn't even appear completely human! Even stranger was the state they found everything. All of the genetically engineered creatures looked completely decimated, and when tested, were found to have zero electrolytes, nutrients, and all of their bioelectricity had been absorbed as well and that was just the first analysis. In short, everything that kept them alive had been drained right out of them … by Kim. DNAmy had been found in similar state, though not completely drained and was now recovering in the medical ward. Kim Possible herself was another matter all together. Dr. Director sighed as Ron finished his description of what happened.

'This is not good. This change may keep Kim out of the game and if word gets out this may cause some serious problems,' she thought quietly to herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted by her by a loud yell that, could've been, a roar reverberating throughout the base. It didn't sound like any animal she had heard before however. "That can't be good."

Ron gulped. "I guess Kim woke up," he said lamely, remembering how she was before.

Kim stared at herself, frozen with shock. The first thing she realized was that she was much taller now. Before she had been an average sized cheerleader at 5'8"; now, she had grown to 6'6"! Even stranger was her body had changed so drastically. Before she had been lean and athletic, but now, she sported more muscle than most men, bodybuilders included. While she wasn't huge or bulky, she was definitely built solidly like one would expect a mythological Amazon. Her figure had also been enhanced from her mid-puberty teen body to a much more mature-looking hourglass frame, complete with an enlarged bust. While it was far larger than before, it looked perfect on her new frame. Her hair had also grown into a large cape-like mane that reached past her ass, looking much healthier and shinier than she had ever seen it. Almost unhinging her jaw, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and got a good look at her four fangs, each a half-inch long. She let her tongue roll out of her mouth, watching as the pointed end came to rest at the start of her cleavage. Her eyes widened, and she immediately retracted it and shut her mouth. Finally, she looked down at her talons, flexing and getting a better feel for them. 'Good God, what's happened to me? Did DNAmy do this?' she thought frantically.

The redhead was so wrapped up in inspecting herself that she failed to notice Dr. Director, Ron, and a group of armed guards coming up behind her. She turned as they all tensed, however Ron, and subsequently Betty Director, both relaxed at seeing Kim's green eyes and the look of recognition on her face, which was a lot better than the animalistic rage he had seen before. "KP, you all there?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of how she would react given her "mood swings" lately.

Kim looked lost, having no idea what to do. "Ron, what happened to me? What's going on?" she asked as a twinge of panic entered her voice. She started towards them, causing the guards to react and raise their weapons. Normally, Kim would've backed off; however, a new instinct told her different, much different. It was reacting with her normal fighting instinct and telling her how to take down their weapons and then drain them dry. 'Wait, drain them? Drain them of what?' she thought frantically. Then it hit her like freight train, the memories of what she did to the mythical animals created by DNAmy and what she nearly did to both the insane geneticist and … Ron. "Oh God, what did I do!" she cried out as it all came back to her, falling to her knees.

Seeing the situation was starting to deteriorate, Director took charge. "Kim, you need to calm down. We'll figure this out. We'll get the best doctors to see what happened to you, but you need to stay calm," she soothed speaking as calmly and gently as possible. Kim nodded, slightly comforted as she got up and followed Dr. Director out of the locker room with Ron and Rufus comforting her as best they could and the guards giving her a wide birth. Kim followed and was soon led to a simple examining room like one would find in a hospital. An hour or so later, she sat on the medical bed and in a simple hospital gown with Ron waiting outside for decency's sake. Outside, Dr. Ann Possible talked with Director. "I should warn you; she's very shaken and frightened, I've never seen her like this," Director said cautiously.

Ann nodded and walked in. Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her daughter. Kim looked up at her with her green eyes, three pupils in each. Dr. Possible calmed and collected herself, picking up a writing pad as she did. "How do you feel, Kimmie?" she asked calmly while watching her carefully.

The redheaded girl shivered before answering, "Other than scared and confused, I feel fine," she said honestly. It was true. If she weren't so terrified about what she had done and what she had become, she would've marveled at feeling better than she ever had been in her life. Even better was the fact that the hunger that had been plaguing her for so long and so intensely was gone, reduced to nothing at the moment. In fact, if anything, she felt stuffed in a strange sense, as if she had "eaten" too much and this was making her think and act sluggish. She even felt bloated in a weird sense, and yet she hadn't eaten anything normal for almost a day and half now.

Ann nodded and proceeded to do a standard examination of her daughter while being careful. She had her open her mouth and was surprised at how wide it was able too. She could fit a whole apple in there! The doctor gently fingered each of her fangs, pressing the tissue around them gently to see what would happen. 'I'm not sure I want to know what these are for,' she thought nervously, though she had been briefed when she had been called here. Finding nothing, she gently pulled Kim's pointed tongue out. Kim tensed for a moment, but allowed her to do so. Ann was surprised to see how far and how easy she was able to do so. Taking a tape measure, she measured her daughter's new tongue before allowing her to retract it. Ann then took a light, held open one of Kim's eye and shined the light in, watching it react. The three small, black pupils all contracted so quickly that Ann almost missed it. 'Well, her eyes seem to work normally enough.' Turning off the light and writing down her findings, she then examined her daughter's talons. Like her fangs, Ann felt and examined both them and the area around them, not sure what she'd find. Dr. Possible continued the examination, writing down what she found while her daughter was lost in thought.

Kim's mind reeled back to the fight with DNAmy's creatures and what she had done. She had killed them quickly and efficiently with a combination of animal instincts and her own developed fighting skills. Her mind then focused on exactly what she had done to them. She had drained them of their life energy as quickly as Ron would scarf down an all-you-can-eat-buffet at Bueno Nacho, and worst of all … the heroine had enjoyed it. The rush was unlike anything she had felt. She had actually tasted the life energy of the creatures. It was like drinking electricity, both through her mouth and hands. She had felt it flow through her arms and down her throat, into her core, and she could tell on basest of levels that she had been getting stronger as she fed. Even scarier was that her mind had instantly classified them in a manner similar to normal food. The smaller sphinxes she'd likened to large chicken fillets with the larger sphinx a pasta primavera. The unicorn was like a tossed salad, the Cerberus a large Philly cheese steak sandwich, the hydra shrimp scampi, the minotaur a large hamburger, and the cockatrice a few chicken nuggets. All of the creatures would be described as overly large TV dinners. They were tasty but Kim could tell that they weren't natural creatures, "homemade" as it were. DNAmy was different. Kim's mind had classified her in terms of food as a large "homemade" chocolate brownie, sweet and tasty, but not the healthiest thing to eat. 'Oh God, what is happening to me,' Kim thought as she realized that no normal person would think of people as food. 'That is if I am human.'

The examination continued with Ann taking some blood samples as well as having her daughter scanned through various machines. Taking a blood sample was difficult due to Kim's skin being incredibly tough. They had to resort to a titanium blade in order to make a cut to extract some blood. The cut healed quickly and left no mark, another thing to add to her report. "Okay Kimmie, you can get dressed, I have all the data I need. We'll start analyzing it to see just exactly what happened and if it can be reversed," she said as positively as she could. Kim just nodded numbly as she put on some baggy clothes Global Justice had on hand. She still seemed dazed and confused as Ann left and sent in Ron to keep her company and to keep an eye on her.

Dr. Director walked up to Dr. Possible as she left the room while allowing Stoppable in. Betty could tell from the redheaded doctor's face that she was worried. "How is she?" Betty asked quietly as the two walked from the examination room to the research lab.

Dr. Possible sighed. "Physically she's in better shape than anyone I've seen. Her muscle density is incredible, and her skin has become as good as low-grade armor. She has fangs and claws that rival most predators in the natural world, and I don't have a clue how to categorize her eyes. Mentally is another story. She's scared out of her wits and has no clue how to deal with all this. Even worse is the fact that she nearly killed that woman and Ron. I would suggest therapy as soon as she's more stable and able to. I'm honestly not sure I want to know what the results will be," the redhead sighed.

Kim sat in a lounge, a nervous wreck, with Ron next to her trying to comfort her though he was having a hard time. One; he had never seen Kim like this before, two; it was weird trying to comfort a woman who could crush you like a paper cup, and three; Kim's temper was starting to flare again. "What's taking so long?" she growled as her eyes flashed red for a split second before turning back to their normal green. This waiting was starting to really annoy her.

"Take it easy KP. They'll be done soon and we'll figure out what's going on," he said as normal as possible. 'At least I hope so,' he thought privately.

Drs. Possible and Director entered the room, catching both teens attention. Both of the older women had stoic looks on their faces, betraying no emotion which did not make Kim feel any better. She waited in silence, not trusting her voice and waited for her mother to speak. "Well Kim, we've looked over all the data and what we've found is a little disturbing." Kim gulped; that wasn't good. "Your body, as you can probably tell, has been reformed. Your strength and muscle density is now several times what it was before. Also, your skin has toughened and thickened to be highly resistant to any type of injury," she explained.

"What about her eyes and teeth and that weird vampire thing?" Ron interrupted.

Dr. Director took over. "Her eyes are unlike anything we've ever seen. She has perfect normal vision, telescopic vision, and acute night vision. There is also evidence that her eyes aren't done … evolving, that she might have other types of sight later, but for now they are dormant. Her other senses have also been enhanced but not as much as her eyes. As for her life draining ability, or her vampire thing as you put it, from what we can tell she can drain the life out of any living thing or return it is she wishes." Kim was slightly relieved at that, learning that she could give back what she took if she wanted to. Dr. Director turned to speak to her directly. "You'll need to feed every now and then, but as long as you do it on a regular basis you won't suffer the same problems as before such as the mood swings or the rage you saw earlier. Once you learn better control you'll be able to take only what you need without killing anyone." Kim looked even more relieved at learning that she didn't have to be a killer to survive. Hell, she could use this to take down her enemies without hurting them too bad all while buffing up her own attributes. She felt a small tingle run down her back at that thought. "However the DNA results were the most disturbing." Both teens gulped and looked her in anticipation. "Quite frankly it's a cocktail of different species, almost all of which we've never seen before. Approximately forty percent of your DNA is human. The other sixty percent is unlike anything anyone has seen before. Ten percent of your DNA bears a resemblance to some types of birds, another five is some type of reptilian DNA similar to what has been found in dinosaurs, and twenty-two percent of your DNA has no relation to any species on the planet, but we suspect that's where your life draining and new abilities primarily come from," the dark-haired leader of GJ explained.

Kim thought over what she had just been told and then realized something. "Wait, you only described seventy-seven percent of my DNA, what about the rest of it?" she asked though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Dr. Director sighed, half hoping she wouldn't ask, but knowing that rarely anything slipped past this girl. "That last twenty-three percent we're not even sure what it is. In fact, that part of your DNA almost looks like complex computer and machine code. We don't have any idea of what it's for or how it even got there. The best we can tell is that all these genes were dormant until you encountered a situation that was extremely stressful, even for you." Kim nodded, remembering the Diablo incident and how angry she felt when she was fighting Shego on the roof of Bueno Nacho HQ. Her eyes flashed red for a second before she returned her attention to Dr. Director. "There is one thing I think you should be aware of, Kim," Betty said solemnly, as if she didn't want to speak at all. "We found that your DNA is still unstable."

"Unstable? What do you mean unstable? What's going to happen to me!" she cried as a note of hysteria crept into her voice as her eyes started shifting to red again.

Both doctors noticed this and immediately tried to calm her down. "Nothing at the moment. Hypothetically, if you feed on enough energy at one time, like you did with those creatures, you could change again. Into what, we don't know, but you need to control yourself, or it will happen," she said sternly. Kim grew silent at that piece of information, looking down at her hands-turned-claws in fear of what she might become if she didn't control herself.

AN: A lot of you said this fic is interesting and I hope it continues to be. I have a few ideas of what to do with this and I don't know if there will be a pairing or not but if there is it will most likely be Kigo since I like that pairing the best. Until next time, R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Possible Fusion

By Demonabyss

Chapter 3: Adjustments

Kim sat in silence as her mother drove them to the mall. With her new change came a few added problems. The first and foremost was clothing. Growing nearly a foot in height and turning into a professional wrestler had the annoyance of making one's old clothes a little tight. Kim had been allowed to leave Global Justice, despite her newly aggressive behavior, as long as she reported anything strange. Dr. Director had sent her home on the grounds that being in a familiar area would help keep her calm. Knowing that her daughter was out of sorts, Ann had made a detour to the mall to get Kim some new clothes before they went home. She was currently wearing some old sweat pants, boots, an extra large tee shirt, a jacket and gloves to hide her frame and talons, and a pair of sunglasses for her eyes. All of these had come from the Global Justice locker room once the examination was over. Given the state of her mission clothes and that they were a few sizes too small now, it was appreciated. Another problem was that of school. No way could she go back looking like this. Even worse was the possibility of her losing control, again. The thought of going on a rampage and … killing innocent people just to sate her hunger chilled her soul, part of it anyway.

Another part of her soul, one that Kim would never admit to having; played with the idea of draining all those young, healthy humans. Kim could practically feel her mouth water at the idea. Immediately she shook her head, not wanting to go anywhere down that train of thought. Besides, giving meant taking a chance at something Kim didn't even want to think of at the moment. 'I could … change again,' she thought darkly. A shiver ran down her spine at the idea of transforming even further than she had already. She flexed her gloved talons, absently wondering what she could become. 'What kind of … creature would I become?' she wondered as twisted images of herself floated through her mind.

Ann Possible glanced worriedly at her daughter. She knew the possibility of … evolving further scared Kim in a way nothing had before, not even her missions. The idea of becoming a monster and killing people frightened her daughter to no end. Dodging death traps, doing daredevil stunts, going against insane scientists, facing killer robots, tackling genetic mutants, fighting with people who were trained to kill, all of those things Kim had learned to deal with and shrug off, but this was different. Kim had never killed anyone, especially in cold blood, and had only come close once when she faced off against that woman with the glowing hands during the Diablo invasion. Ann shook her head, clearing her thoughts. 'Kimmie would never go that far, no matter what she's become, I hope,' she thought to herself with certainty. 'Right now, what she needs is a shopping spree to get her mind off of all this mutation business,' Ann thought confidently as she parked the car at Middleton mall.

The two redheads immediately started out for Club Banana for Kim's new wardrobe. While being someplace familiar and doing something normal helped Kim to relax, she was still uneasy. All these people around her allowed a few stray thoughts of feeding to slip through her mind, causing a few small pangs of hunger to flit through her core. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as before though, mostly like smelling freshly baked donuts. Kim wouldn't mind feeding a little, but it was easily ignored at this point. Another thing that made Kim uneasy was the fact that she knew that she stood out. A six and a half foot tall woman with a large, mane of red hair was not something that was seen everyday, even in a world that had endured giant robot armies and a deliberate shifting of the Earth's tectonic plates. Even stranger was the fact that the much smaller woman next to her was her mother. True, Kim doubted anyone in the mall realized that, but that didn't make it seem any less strange.

They made their way to Club Banana. Kim immediately searched for Monique and quickly found her. The tall girl was nervous as she approached her friend. Before Kim could say anything, the dark-skinned girl turned and smiled. "Hello ma'am, can I help you?" she asked pleasantly like she would to any customer.

Kim wearily sighed. Monique didn't even recognize her in her new form. "Monique, it's me." The Club Banana manager looked confused. "It's Kim," she said, though in a softer voice. It was difficult limiting how she talked so her fangs wouldn't show.

Monique's eyes widened with recognition and disbelief. "Girl, what happened to you!? You taking some steroids or something?" she cried out at the realization that this Amazon was her friend and fellow employee.

Kim sighed in exasperation. "I wish. Look, can we go talk somewhere private? I don't want the whole store to know why I suddenly need a new wardrobe." Monique nodded and led Kim to the small break room. There was no one in the room, which relieved Kim considerably. "Could you please lock the door? This not something I want someone to walk in on."

The African-American girl did as she was asked, not sure what to expect given Kim's new form and odd behavior. "Okay, now, spill, girl. What's with the new physique?" she asked, gesturing to the redhead's body. While she couldn't see it clearly due to the baggy clothing, it was easy to see Kim was now solidly built.

Kim sighed before taking off her gloves and her shades, causing Monique to silently gasp and stare in confusion and wonder. "Okay, you know how I've been acting a little moody lately?" Monique nodded silently, choosing not comment. "Well, during the whole Diablo incident, something in my DNA came loose, and since then, it's been becoming more and more active. In a fight with DNAmy, it hit a critical point, I go berserk, and next thing I know, I wake up … like this," she said, gesturing to herself.

Monique raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by berserk?" she asked carefully.

Kim sighed. She really didn't want to tell anyone this, but Monique was one of her closest friends and deserved to know. She only hoped the other girl wouldn't be frightened to death of her. "The reason I've been so moody lately is because of this … hunger that's come with these new genes," she said tiredly as she came to the part she would've rather avoided all together. "I feed, Monique, on life energy, ANY life energy. By the time I went up against DNAmy's creatures, I was like Ron after going six months without Bueno Nacho. I just lost it and drained them all drier than the Mohave Desert on the Fourth of July, killing them, and causing me to turn into … this," she said looking down, finding the tiled floor to be fascinating at this moment.

Monique stood shocked at what Kim had just told her. It took her a moment to process everything before looking at her now extra-large, redheaded friend who was staring at the tiled floor. She didn't hesitate as she sat next to Kim before hugging her. Kim looked up surprised, her tri-pupiled eyes widening in slight shock. "Look Kim, I've seen you do things that most people would only dream of doing, and going through things no one would believe. If none of that scared me off, what makes you think this would?" she said sincerely. Kim smiled appreciatively, glad that she wasn't losing a friend over this. "Besides, this means I get to redesign your mission outfit and your whole wardrobe!" she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kim just sighed exasperated but with a smile on her face, knowing Monique was sticking with her.

Ann looked around worriedly for her daughter in Club Banana. Kim had disappeared as soon as they had entered the store, which was surprising on its own, given her daughter's size. 'Then again, Kim has been known to slip away when she wants to,' she thought to herself. She looked and around and then finally spotted a massive, redheaded girl coming out of the back of the store followed by a smaller, African-American girl. Both were smiling as they went to the store's big and tall section. Ann sighed with relief twice over. "Well that's one less thing to worry about, now onto shopping," she said smiling.

The two friends looked over the selection of clothes to try and find something that would work. It was much more difficult than simply finding her old clothes in bigger sizes. Finding a style that would work with Kim's new body was a bit of a challenge given the limited selection in her size. "This might be a problem," the redhead said as she glanced through the rack. "Just what did I do to deserve this?" she asked exasperated.

"Don't worry GF; we'll get you a new wardrobe one way or another. Besides, all things considered, you lucked out," Monique said encouragingly. She could tell this whole thing bothered Kim a lot more than she would like to let on. Kim raised an interested eyebrow over her sunglasses. "I mean, there are people who drag themselves kicking and screaming into gyms and work themselves into heart attacks for a body like that, and you get it like that," she said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. Kim stared at her in silence, contemplating her words. It had obviously never crossed her mind that someone would WANT to be like this. "Besides, those eyes of yours are kinda cool; you may even start a trend," she teased, causing Kim to relax a little more.

Kim leaned back in the car, a little more at ease as they drove back home with their purchases. Monique's acceptance of Kim's new form had lifted her spirits, putting her more at ease with what she had become. It had also given her more confidence in others being able to deal with this as well, though she wondered what she was going to do about school and her missions. 'Eventually, I'll have to reveal what I've become, but only on my terms,' she thought fiercely.

They arrived at their house, Kim easily picking up all her new clothes as Ann went in ahead of her to round up the family. "Boys, James, family meeting!" she called out. Immediately the boys came barreling down the stairs with their father emerging from the kitchen.

"Hey, mom, where's Kim?" Jim asked as he sat down with his twin.

"Yeah, this is a family meeting, shouldn't she be here?" Tim added.

Ann sighed before continuing. "Well, that's what we need to talk about," she said as she motioned for Kim to come in. She did, causing all the males' jaws to drop. The redheaded brain surgeon then proceeded to explain everything, including Kim's hunger and the possibility of another transformation. All three sat in silence while Kim fidgeted nervously. When Ann was finished, there was silence for a moment before James spoke up.

"So, Kimmie, are you able to control these cravings?" he asked calmly though concern was etched into his voice.

Kim looked embarrassed as she answered. "Well, sort of. As long as I … feed," she still wasn't used to using that word in relation to herself, "every now and then, I should be fine. I plan to do it on missions, you know, stop someone without really hurting them too bad. I can also give energy back if I want, though I don't know how to do that yet," she said as she flexed her now gloved talons again, a habit she had been doing semi-often lately when ever she was in thought.

Jim and Tim looked at each other, then at Kim, then at each other. "Does that mean we'll get big muscles and get to feed on people too?" Jim asked.

Ann gained a blank look for a second before becoming slightly embarrassed look. "Well, we're not sure. It's possible, but very unlikely, since we don't know what caused this in the first place. All we do know is that extreme stress caused the initial change and draining all those creatures changed her into this," she explained hoping that would deter the boys from doing something crazy.

"Hey, maybe we can use Kim's DNA to get muscles," Tim said excitedly.

"Hoo-sha!" Jim responded in equal excitement as the two got up and ran for their lab. However, Kim, not liking the idea of the tweebs being in the same boat as her, grabbed and lifted both of them by the back of their pants before they knew what happened. "Hey!" they both cried indignantly.

Kim just grinned as she held her wiggling brothers high above the floor. Perhaps this change wasn't so bad. "Look tweebs, until we know what is going on exactly, you are to leave my DNA and yours alone, got it? If not, I will hang you both on the wall by your underwear," she said with a grin at that mental image.

James waved his finger at them. "Now Kimmie, there will be no hanging your brothers on the wall, and Jim, Tim, no genetic engineering in the house. Animal control is still mad about last time. Kimmie, what do you plan to do about school?" he asked carefully.

Kim unceremoniously dropped her brothers on the floor at the question. She really didn't know what she was going to do about school. There was no way she could hide her transformation at high school from Bonnie and everyone else. Once more, all those healthy people around her might be a problem. True, she wasn't "hungry" at the moment, but she wasn't quite as bloated as before, and that could change real quickly after a strenuous mission. While the thought of draining Bonnie was appealing, and making her mouth water slightly, she couldn't risk going nuts on any of them just yet, not until she had a better handle on everything. She sighed before speaking. "I guess I'll have to talk to Mr. Barkin about it. Once I get to college, this will be much easier to deal with as I can get away from people if I start to lose it," she explained before heading upstairs to try and relax.

Back at Global Justice, analysis of Kim's DNA was being conducted with Wade's help. Dr. Director waited patiently as they tried to discern the cause of Kim's transformation and if it could be duplicated. "Well, what are the results? How did Kim change?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Wade sighed as he looked over the data again. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but as far as I can tell, Kim's always had these genes. They only needed a proper trigger. However I did find something. From the looks of it, Kim's DNA doesn't match up with James or Ann Possible's," he said curiously.

Dr. Director raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say that she isn't their daughter?"

Wade nodded. "That's what it looks like, though how that's possible I don't know. They have Kim's birth certificate and everything, even a home video of her being born. It doesn't make sense," he said, exasperated at something he couldn't figure out. It was something he had never questioned before; now he felt kind of stupid for not doing so. What normal girl could do the things that Kim could? Even with training, it was still unusual. The reason he compared Kim's DNA to her parents' DNA now was to see if they had the same potential to change as her, and what he had found disturbed him. Not only did they not have the potential, they didn't have any similar genes, even before the transformation. She wasn't related to the Possibles in any way, shape, or form. However, James and Ann had clear memories of giving birth to Kim, even a home movie to prove it. It just didn't add up.

Dr. Director closed her eye in thought. "We'll worry about that later. What about applying her DNA to our troops?" she asked interestedly. While she respected Kim as an agent, probably one of the best, the fact that her DNA changed an above average teenager into a potentially powerful biological weapon was not something she could ignore. If that same transformation could be applied safely to her troops, not only would it save a lot of lives, but it would make Global Justice's job so much easier. Normal henchmen wouldn't have a chance against troops with that kind of enhancement. There was also the matter of finding a way to stop this new power, should Kim or any future soldiers ever get out of control. There was also the matter that her DNA contained technorganic elements. That could have limitless applications if they could just figure out how it happened.

Wade shook his head. "No can do. Her DNA is still too unstable to use for anything at this stage. Over-exposure to energy could cause it to mutate in unknown ways. We don't even have any idea what this might do to Kim, let alone someone who didn't naturally have this stuff in them. It could rip them apart at the cellular level," he explained.

Dr. Director thought for a moment before asking in all seriousness. "What if we naturally stabilized her DNA?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Possible Fusion

By Demonabyss

Chapter 4: Learning Curve

Kim drove to her school, lost in thought. This was not going to be easy. While she was sure Mr. Barkin would understand her situation, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. If she didn't graduate high school, then getting into college was pretty much out of the question. Even if she did get to college, she would still have to deal with being able to control her hunger and not feed on every college student on campus. She shook her head. 'That's enough of that thinking. Now that I know what this hunger is, I can work on controlling and regulating it. Right now I need to figure out what to do about school,' she thought as she pulled up to the school. She glanced up at the sign which now said, "Now offering night classes." Kim raised an eyebrow over her sunglasses, 'That is just freaky,' she thought walking in.

Covered as she could be by her clothing without drawing too much attention, she entered her school. It was a new look for her, and not one she was terribly comfortable with, if she was honest with herself, but it worked given her meager options and new body type. She walked down the hall, turning a number of heads in curiosity. Soon the whispering started, and while Kim tried to ignore it, she picked up more than she would have before her change. Many were wondering if she was a new teacher or even a replacement for Mr. Barkin. Kim snickered quietly to herself. 'As if I'd want his job, any of his jobs,' she thought, thinking of all the substituting he did around the school. More than once, she wondered if there was more than one of him in the school, but she shook off that idea. She had enough bad experiences with clones as it was without that idea running through her head.

Mr. Barkin sat at his desk, working on grading a number of papers when someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he commanded and was surprised to see a woman even taller than him self walk in, dressed in casual apparel reminiscent of his biker friends. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked politely, despite a feeling of familiarity he was getting.

The woman sighed as she sat down. She didn't know whether to be glad or annoyed that people weren't recognizing her. "Mr. Barkin, it's me, it's Kim Possible," she said while removing her shades.

The vice-principle's eyes widened at realizing this was his student. "Possible, what happened?" he said in disbelief. Kim sighed and explained everything, including her new hunger and the reason why she had come to him. He nodded as she did so. "I see. So you want a way to continue your schooling without putting your classmates in danger," he summarized.

Kim nodded. "At least until I have better control. I know this is going to get out eventually, but I want to be able to control this when it does and I don't know how long that'll take. So, what are my options?" she asked hopefully.

Steve Barkin sat in silence for a moment while he tried to come up with solution. While her missions had been a bit of an annoyance before, Possible was still a remarkable student. Even Stoppable's influence, with his lackluster performance and grades, didn't inhibit her. He also knew that Kim would do anything to help people, even if it meant isolating herself for awhile to get this … thing under control. "Look, Possible, I see only two options I see for you are home schooling or night classes. Both of them would count, and you'd still graduate," he explained.

Kim looked thoughtful for a moment. Night schooling might work but she'd still see a lot of people. In addition to her missions and the training she was going to have to do in order to get full control of her new body, she needed all the sleep she could get. "I'll take the home schooling for now. The less people I run into regularly the quicker I can get a handle on this," she said quietly, still trying to hide her fangs and tongue. Mr. Barkin nodded and told her that he'd set up everything with her parents and get Stoppable to clean out her locker. Kim nodded and left, glad to be going. Though Mr. Barkin hadn't said anything, there had been that second of fear when she had mentioned her life-draining ability. That had hit her more then anything, the fact that the indomitable Mr. Barkin was scared of her despite all that she had done. 'I really hope this doesn't become a trend,' she thought as she walked back to her car.

Not wanting to head home just yet, Kim drove around until she found a local gym. Going inside with a bag of training gear she had brought with her, she found a number of people working out and or training. She had been to this gym before when she wanted some alone time to train. Going to a changing room, she changed into some sweat pants, put on some bag gloves, and made her way to one of the punching bags. The redhead began to strike the bag, her body going into autopilot as her mind wandered. 'Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to turn into this?' she thought as she struck the bag with impressive force. 'I just want to help people and what happens? I get turned into some type of super-vampire thing!' Another powerful blow struck the bag, sending a loud noise throughout the gym. Images of her mood swings and her feeding frenzy flitted through her mind. Her punches and kicks became faster and more intense, catching the attention of a few people in the gym. 'Why did this have to happen!? I'm supposed to help people, not hunt them and feed on them!' she thought wildly as her eyes began to flash red underneath her sunglasses that she kept on. Images of the flashes of fear in Ron's, Dr. Director's, DNAmy's, and Mr. Barkin's eyes sprang to the front of her mind. Those moments of fear she had seen in them etched themselves into her psyche. 'I don't want people to be afraid of me! I don't want to have leave school! I don't want any of this!' A particularly powerful blow punctuated this last thought, causing the punching bag to explode from the force.

All the observers backed away as Kim stood breathing heavily, mostly from mental fatigue rather than physical. She stood in silence as she watched the remains of the punching bag empty of its contents. As the redhead calmed down, she looked down at her gloved fist, then at the bag, then at her fist again. Even with her new body type, there was no way a person could do that to an item designed to take punishment with standard punches and kicks. 'No normal person anyway,' she thought darkly, finding another way she was no longer truly human. Growling lowly, she grabbed her things and stormed out of the gym, away from the surprised stares of the patrons and feeling slightly more irritated than when she entered.

Kim was glad to see her family was out for the day when she arrived home, not wanting to deal with any of them in her agitated state. She went upstairs to change out of her training clothes, snarling like an animal the whole time. She stripped off her clothes, absently noticing that there was no sweat stained them, there wasn't even a passive smell. Stopping for a moment, she took a good look at herself in the mirror minus her clothes. At first glance, she appeared to be nothing more than a large, beautiful, healthy redheaded woman … 'who could've gone out for Ms. Olympia.' She smiled slightly as she looked at her chiseled muscles, impressive bust, hair wild, and tanned skin. However, on closer inspection, Kim could see just how inhuman she was. Ignoring the claws, which were a dead giveaway, she could see that her skin had an extremely slight tint of red-orange in it. Nowhere near as apparent as that of Drakken's or Shego's, and unless one was looking at her skin very closely, one couldn't even tell it was there. Add into the fact that her skin now felt more like smooth, warm leather then normal skin, it became quite disconcerting. Next was the fact that her body was now completely hairless except for her head and crotch. None on her arms, legs, or anywhere, 'At least I'll save money on razors and shaving cream,' she thought wearily. The way she moved now was also different. Unlike before, where her movements all held a certain grace from her various martial arts and cheerleading, they now held more of a primal feel to them, like a predator just waiting for a chance to kill.

The last thing that bothered her was this weird feeling she got as she stared at herself. 'What's wrong with me, I mean besides the obvious? What am I missing?' she thought, as she looked herself over. She put on a black tank top and jeans, and looked at herself again. Something was still wrong, still missing. She still felt naked, even in her new clothes. Kim felt … exposed, for lack of a better description despite the fact that she was completely alone in her own room. The feeling of being exposed just increased the more she focused on it. 'Damn it, I don't like this, what is wrong with me?' she thought angrily as her eyes flashed crimson. The more she tried to discern what was off, the hungrier she started to get, and it wasn't for pizza. She shook it off growling before going out back to train to try and get her mind off of her uneasiness.

Meanwhile, far away in his "secret" lair, Drakken was busy working on some new device while Shego sat and lazily read her magazine. The green villainess was bored out of her mind at the moment and wished her boss would send her to steal something just so she could meet Kimmie. Then she would be able to at least have some fun. At the moment, she tried to ignore the blue skinned scientist as he ranted. "I really don't get paid enough for this,' she whispered tiredly to herself.

"Shego, are you listening to me!?" Drakken yelled suddenly when he noticed she was ignoring him again.

"Nope," she said simply, turning the page lazily.

Drakken scowled at her. "Look Shego, my newest creation will ensure the end of Kim Possible and my conquest the world!" he yelled and then laughed.

The thief just ignored him, having been through this mess more times than she could remember. "Uh huh, yeah, heard it all before. So what overcomplicated, back-firing plan have you come up with this time?" she said in a bored tone.

Drakken pouted. "Shego, why can't you be nice for once?" he whined before turning to the large machine behind him. "My greatest invention, the Plasma Dimensional Displacer!" he stated in his usual grandiose fashion. "Once it is complete, I'll be able to take down anyone! Nothing will be able to stop me!" he cried as he started to rant as usual.

'And he's off ladies and gentlemen,' Shego absently thought. Once she was done with the article she was reading she set the magazine down and looked at her blue-skinned boss who was still ranting. "You don't even know what it does, do you?"

"Shego, your words hurt. Of course, I know what my own invention does. It…" he started up again, but Shego spoke up lazily before he could really get going.

"Don't care, Dr. D, just tell me what to steal so I can shut you up before you start ranting for the next seven hours," she said with her usual sarcasm.

Drakken pouted again but refrained from ranting further. "Alright Shego, you are to steal a very specialized power converter. It is being stored at Dynatech Labs in New York. Here're the specs for the device," he said pulling up an image of the device on the computer. Shego grinned as she looked over the machine she was ordered to steal and the ensuing fight with Princess it would cause.

The Possible family sat in silence as they ate dinner. Kim had collected herself before returning home, though her family could still see the signs of her agitation from earlier. None of them asked where she had gone after meeting Mr. Barkin, assuming she had needed to blow off steam. It had been days since then and Ann Possible was concerned for her daughter. Not being able to go to school and hang out with her friends was a big hit to her self-confidence, especially with her having to give up cheerleading. Being home schooled, Kim didn't have her friends to distract her from her missions or her new change. She did her homework with disturbing efficiency, but she wasn't as energetic since her visit with Barkin. The redheaded doctor sighed as she tried to figure out a way to help her daughter. The shopping spree and Monique's acceptance had helped her daughter accept her new form a little more, but she was still a long way off from being completely at ease with it. 'Poor Kimmie, I wish I knew what to do,' the mother thought as she watched her daughter inhale her food.

It was weird seeing Kim eat like … well, eat like Ron three times over, but with far better manners. The change had increased her appetite, and yet Ann noticed something odd. Kim had stopped eating ice cream, milkshakes, frozen treats, and she was even drinking less soda with ice. Kim was avoided any food that was colder than lukewarm, not obsessively but passively, as if she didn't even seem to realize what she was doing. There was also another thing Ann had noticed in addition to the lack of cold food. Despite the exceedingly warm weather and humidity, Kim never seemed bothered. The temperature had been in the nineties and higher lately, and yet the changed teen didn't notice at all. While other people were gulping ice cream to stay cool, she was drinking piping hot coffee like it was nothing. These were just minor things, but they made the doctor worry about her daughter's new physiology. While on the outside she appeared human, mostly, inside was another matter. She was still studying the data from the tests, some of which didn't make sense, but overall, Kim's body was far more efficient than other people were, especially in the area of heat resistance. The redheaded doctor didn't even know where to start with in regard to the girl's internal structure. It was all one big mystery.

Dinner was interrupted by the sound of the Kimmunicator. "Go Wade," Kim responded faster than anyone could follow.

"Kim, Shego's been spotted breaking into Dynatech Tech in New York," he stated quickly. Kim snarled as her eyes flashed red at the thought of Shego.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Possible Fusion

By Demonabyss

Chapter 5: Hunter and Hunted

Kim sat silently, like a statue, in the helicopter as they flew to New York, not moving or saying anything, making Ron and Rufus nervous. Thoughts of Shego and Drakken danced through her head, at first. Then they quickly shifted to thoughts of just Shego, her part in the Diablo invasion, and more disturbingly, thoughts of Shego's plasma. Her mouth was practically watering as she thought of the energy in Shego's plasma and how much of it the green skinned woman could generate. She had seen Shego destroy war machines, tear through metal, and take down entire squads of soldiers with her plasma. While Kim had always been aware and cautious of the force Shego's plasma generated, she now was anxious to see the green-skinned villainess' power. To be able to drain that kind of power, to taste it as it flooded her core, energizing every cell in her body, she could almost feel the rush already. 'I wonder what it'll taste like?' she thought, completely forgetting her fears of transforming even further or losing control, which was what was happening without her realizing it.

Ron, on the other hand, did not forget. He could see it plainly on Kim's face that she didn't care about the mission at all. All she cared about was getting a shot at Shego, getting revenge for the Diablo incident, and possibly draining her dry. He could see it in her eyes, which were freaky enough as it was without the added effect of predatory anticipation in them. She looked less like the teen hero the world knew and more like a predator just itching to go chasing after some prey. "So KP, what's the plan?" he asked, trying to get her to focus on the mission instead of just going after Shego.

Kim just glanced at her blonde sidekick with one eye, not bothering to turn her head. "Same as always, you go after Drakken while I handle Shego," she said simply as if he had just asked the simplest question in the world. Why would he ask that? That's how these missions always went. 'Doesn't he trust me anymore? Just because I'm not completely human anymore is no reason not to trust me,' she thought annoyed at her partner, her eyes flashing red.

Ron just chuckled nervously at Kim's disturbing look. "Well, I was thinking that since you know what Drakken is going after, maybe you should head them off and wait for them while I go after them," he suggested hopefully. He knew it was a lame attempt, but he had to try something. With the way Kim was fidgeting slightly and eagerly watching the scenery move by, Ron knew she was just itching to get after Shego. The way Kim was now, he sincerely doubted she would be able to restrain herself from simply draining Shego of every last bit of energy the villainess had and possibly mutating again. 'I never thought I would have to protect Shego from Kim. This is just sick and wrong,' he thought as he waited for Kim to respond to his suggestion.

A low growl of annoyance emitted from the redhead. "Look Ron, we both know you don't stand a chance against Shego, and if you go after them by yourself, that'll tip them off and they'll escape. If anything, you should go and wait while I go after them. I'll keep Shego busy, Drakken will run off ahead, and you'll be able to catch him easy," she said in a firm tone that left no room for argument. If he wasn't able to trust her, then she'd simply do this without him. 'This is a mission and we have a job to do, there's no room for his petty doubts,' she thought violently as the helicopter opened up over the Dynatech labs building. The two of them jumped out and landed on the roof with ease. Well, Kim landed with ease while Ron just landed.

Immediately, Kim went into hunter mode while Ron went into mission mode. Kim's target was Shego's oh-so-potent plasma. Ron's mission, on the other hand, wasn't to capture Drakken and Shego; it was to make sure neither of them got killed by Kim during a feeding frenzy. They entered the building, Kim's new senses on high alert as she sought out her prey. 'Where is she?' Kim thought as she made her was through the building with Ron right behind her, watching the girl nervously. Without noticing it, Kim's eye sight started to shift. Instead of darkness and little light, her sight changed to that of dark blues, purples, reds, oranges, yellows, and white. The floors and everything around her was mostly dark blues to black. Glancing at Ron, any area of exposed skin, such as his head, was an orangey-yellow with any covered part of him being a light blue-purple color. It seemed Betty hadn't been kidding when she said Kim's eyes were evolving. She now could see in the infrared spectrum.

However, the discovery of this new ability was lost on the girl as she searched the building with it, looking for a very specific heat signature. She finally spotted two other living heat sources in the building. Both were human shaped, larger then Ron but smaller then her. Both were covered all over except for their heads, but one of them was colored much brighter then the other, especially around the hands, which showed as being blazing orange-yellow to Kim's eyes. 'Got you.' With that, Kim took off as her instincts went into overdrive with Ron chasing after her, yelling at her to slow down.

Shego stood behind Drakken as he looked around the room for converter he needed or whatever it was. The green-skinned thief wasn't interested in the slightest in Drakken's plan. All she wanted to know was when Kim would show up so the fun could begin. It was about then she heard someone yelling and coming down the hallway. 'Boy, he really is a buffoon,' she thought as Ron came around the corner looking exhausted with a scared-to-death-look on his face. "Hey, Dr. D, the sidekick is here which means Kimmie should be here soon," she called back to the blue-skinned scientist.

Ron looked around quickly. Kim was gone and in front of him was Shego with her hands blazing and Dr. Drakken, who was holding a weird device. "Kim's not here?" he asked confused. She had been just in front of him, but had disappeared around a corner somewhere. The look on her face just before disappearing was identical to the one she wore when she faced off against DNAmy's creatures. He then focused on Shego who was looking him with a bored yet slightly confused expression. "Shego! You need to get out of here, now!" he cried out running towards the villainess.

Shego paused, confused at the blonde's actions. "We're not leaving just yet. Besides, where's Kimmie? Get grounded for staying out too late?" she asked sarcastically. However, her chuckle was stopped when she saw the look in the blonde's eyes. He was genuinely scared of something and Shego was sure it wasn't her, not like this anyway. The thief suddenly got a chill running down her spine from the look on his face and she didn't like it.

Ron shook his head. "You gotta believe me! You have got to get out of here before Kim finds you or we're all going to be trouble!" he cried out as he kept looking around frantically in the darkness. It was then he noticed Shego's plasma illuminating the hallway. "And dowse your hands! She'll see you!" he cried nervously. Shego and Drakken just stared at him confused, unable to comprehend what he was talking about or why he was apparently trying to help them. It was about then that he stopped looking frantically and focused on something behind them. "Uh, heh, heh, hi Kim," he said lamely as he backed away slowly, Rufus cowering in his pocket.

Shego only had a split second to dive out of the way and over the blonde as a claw passed through the space she had occupied a moment before. The villainess turned to face her archrival, but what she got was much different. This was not the teenager she was used to fighting. "Kim?" she asked as the tall, female figure righted her self to her full six and half feet. Despite the baggy black pants and black leather jacket, Shego could see the enhancements to Kim's body. Before, Shego had always had the upper hand in terms of strength and size against Kim, but no longer. Now, their positions were reversed, with Shego no longer having that advantage. Once more, Kim now sported claws to rival her own along with matching fangs. What really got the green-skinned thief was Kim's new crimson, three pupil eyes staring right her like a predator catching its prey. A low animalistic growl emitted from the redhead as she took a measured step towards the plasma-wielding woman, her intent clear as crystal to Ron and Rufus.

"Shego, RUN!" Ron cried out, placing himself in between Kim and the shocked, black-haired woman only to be knocked away with a powerful backhand. Kim came right at the opposing woman with a speed and viciousness none of them had ever seen her display before. Shego immediately flared up as Kim came right at her. Kim kicked high, missing as Shego dodged to the side only to have her dodge again as Kim brought her heel down like a meteor. The thief immediately backed away, missing her head by an inch. The impact from her foot created a crater in the floor along with small shockwave. Shego's eyes widened in shock; as most of the nearby hallway was crushed by the force of the blow. Kim raised her head, her crimson eyes locked onto the black-haired thief who was now rethinking her position.

The two locked eyes for a moment before Shego took a battle stance. That was the only signal Kim needed as she growled and came at her with incredible speed. Shego dodged to the side as the redhead's claw came down. Immediately, Shego's plasma flared up, hoping it would put Kim on the defensive like it usually did. It didn't. Instead of making the girl more cautious in her fighting, it seemed to do the opposite, and made her even more aggressive. Roaring and attacking, Shego had never faced anyone as animalistic as Kim was now. It was all she could do to avoid the redhead's strikes instead of blocking them as she usually did. The villainess knew that if any of them connected, it would not be pretty. The hallway was proof enough of that, with craters and cracked walls everywhere. Shockwaves rippled through the building from the force of Kim's attacks. It was a wonder the whole place hadn't come down yet. Also, the way she was fighting was different. Kim was more varied now, much more unpredictable then before, adding to the problem of Shego getting a hit in.

Shego retreated down the hallway, as far as she could get from the redhead in order to take a breather. The green-skinned woman watch as Kim also stopped for a moment. She was low to the ground, growling like an animal and looked ready to pounce at any given time. 'What the hell happened to Princess? I've heard of growth spurts, but this is overkill!' she thought just before the red-eyed redhead launched another series of attacks. Again, Shego retreated, her plasma not helping things at all. 'Why? Why isn't she backing down?' she wondered as the two exchanged blows, not bothering with the usual witty banter. Glancing behind Kim, Shego could see the buffoon and Dr. D watching in shock at the fight. However, that moment of distraction was what the redhead needed to make her move. Kim grabbed both of Shego's green, flaming hands and slammed her into the wall. Before she could recover, Kim took her hands and crossed them over the villainess' chest and held them there with one hand. The other pinned Shego's lower torso, effectively trapping her between the wall and Kim's unnatural strength. Shego locked eyes with Kim, defiant, emerald green clashing with inhuman, blazing red.

Ron, Rufus, and Drakken watched as Kim began to absorb the green plasma from Shego's hands right into herself. Shego, Drakken, and Ron stood in shock as she did, moaning in what looked like euphoric delight. Kim, on the other hand, completely ignored their stares as she drained the delicious, potent plasma. While there were no changes this time as there had been with DNAmy's creatures, it was obvious the energy was having an effect on Kim. Shego on the other hand was scared. For the first time in a long time, she was truly scared. Her arch nemesis was basically ripping the plasma and life from right out of her and into herself. If Shego didn't do something soon, she would loose consciousness and or possibly be killed. 'Well, here goes nothing,' Shego thought as she concentrated as much plasma as possible into her hands, given the rate at which Kim was draining it away. The redhead looked at Shego when she felt a change in the energy rate. In that instant that Kim looked at her, Shego released a massive flash of light and energy right in her face.

Kim recoiled in shock and pain, as her eyes, which were still seeing in infrared, were blind sided by the flash at point blank range. Ron and Drakken on the other hand, were able to shield their eyes, mostly because Drakken had seen Shego use that trick before to fry infrared scanners of the military. When they were able to look again, they saw Kim grasping her facing and roaring in pain. At that point, Shego ran and grabbed Drakken, completely forgetting about Ron. "Come on Dr. D, I don't want to be here when she recovers," she said as she dragged the blue-skinned scientist away.

The redhead shook her head as her sight cleared. 'She'll pay for that!' she thought viciously, snarling like an animal. Immediately, she got up and sought out the villainess. Her eyes adjusted from the massive flare and were able to track both Shego and Drakken who were now on the roof, heading for their hovercraft that had been hidden from her normal sight. However, before she could run up to take them down, Ron stood in her path, shaking in fear but with a look of determination in his eyes. Kim just growled in annoyance. "Out of my way, Ron! They're getting away!" she cried.

He shook his head in defiance. "No Kim! You're outta control! If you go up there, you'll kill them," he pleaded with her, to try to get her to snap out of her rage. However, his words had little effect, as she simply batted him away again and headed to the roof. "Okay, not one of my better ideas," he groaned as he got up and went after them.

Kim ran up to the roof, murderous intent in her crimson eyes. Despite her increased speed, by the time she got to the roof, Drakken and Shego had already taken off. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her grapple gun and fired, latching it onto their hovercraft. It came to an immediate stop, causing the blue man and green lady to jerk forward before looking behind them to see a pissed off redhead holding them back. Thinking quickly, Shego ignited her plasma and cut the rope, causing the hovercraft to go flying into the city and out of sight. Kim roared in frustration just as Ron came onto the scene. She turned and stared at him, narrowing her eyes. Ron gulped, he was not looking forward to the little talk they were most certainly going to have.

AN: Sorry it's taken so long. College has started up and I have number of large projects to get done. Also my grandfather recently passed away, so that adds into it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Possible Fusion

By Demonabyss

Chapter 6: Confrontations

Ron was worried. As they headed back home to Middleton, he could tell Kim was royally pissed at him. Her eyes had been red constantly and she had been growling lowly during the whole trip, though she had hardly said anything to him. He was actually surprised that she hadn't turned on him up on the roof when Shego and Drakken had escaped. Instead, Kim had punched the roof in frustration, creating a nice sized crater, got up, and walked past him for the exit, not even looking him. The blonde knew she was ticked at losing Shego just when she had the thief cornered. Ron also knew she was ticked at him for trying to help them get away from her. 'Well what was I supposed to do? She was hunting them like Rufus hunts cheese nachos!' he thought wildly. However, his thoughts turned to more pressing matters, like how he was going to deal with Kim once she tore into him, which he knew was inevitable.

Kim, on the other hand, was stewing over the escape. 'Damn it, I was so close to bringing in Shego. I would've had her on that first attempt if Ron hadn't interfered. I would've been able to ambush her, but because of him I wasn't able to, resulting in that fight that damaged the labs. Then she did that flash thing and Ron just let them go, getting in my way instead. He didn't even get the device away from Drakken. He was too worried about me, making sure I didn't go nuts,' she thought gloomily. 'Why doesn't he trust me more? Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I'm not me. I was in full control of the situation. I was subduing Shego and I almost had her. And that energy, that sweet, delicious energy,' she thought as her mind and mood focused on the feeling and taste she had gotten from Shego's plasma. That had been the real deal, nothing like DNAmy or her creations. Oh God, that stuff was good. Comparing DNAmy and her creations to Shego's plasma was like comparing a sandwich joint to a five-star restaurant with an all-you-can-eat special. Even stranger was that she had noticed something odd this time. While some of the energy went into directly into her system just like last time, thus the euphoria she had so enjoyed and was still slightly high from, most it was still inside her but wasn't being absorbed. It was there, ready and waiting to be used if she willed it, but unless she consciously thought about it, the energy just sat there, humming quietly in her body. Actually, it was more like it was being converted for something, but Kim wasn't sure what. She assumed it was for better storage, like how a normal body converted excess food into fat for storage. 'It's almost like having seconds of Shego's oh-so-delicious energy,' she thought as her eyes turned emerald, losing her anger for a moment.

Kim shook her head as soon her mouth started to water, 'So not the time for that.' The redhead glanced at the blonde who looked nervous. 'He should be after the stunt he pulled,' she growled internally, her eyes becoming crimson again. 'That's strike one Ron, screw up like this two more times and that's it,' she thought viciously as the ride continued in relative silence.

Shego sat in her room, dazed and confused after what had happened. 'What … the HELL WAS THAT!?' she thought wildly as she replayed the fight with Kim in her mind. The cheerleader had always been a challenge, even when Shego stopped holding back as much, but now it was different. Kim hadn't gone at her with her usual wittiness and playfulness. Kim had been on the hunt … for Shego, and not in a good way. The redhead had been vicious, relentless, and out for blood, or more accurately, plasma. 'How did she do that?' Shego wondered as she stared at her hands. The green-skinned villainess tried to flare up her hands as usual, but only got a mild burst. She was still running on empty from avoiding Kim's assault and her subsequent drain of Shego's plasma. The villainess shivered as she remembered that feeling of her power, her very life being forcefully ripped out of her at a blinding pace. That had never happened before, at any time. Her plasma was extremely potent and could tear through tanks with ease and yet Kim had been gulping it down like it a man in the Sahara desert would an unlimited amount of water. Shego had seen a lot of weird crap in her time, but nothing like that.

The most disturbing part of the whole experience had been the look on Kim's face as she had done it. The redhead had been in pure bliss while doing it. Shego had honestly never seen Kim like that before. The girl had been in total ecstasy as she bathed in the deadly emerald plasma, ignoring everything else. It was something that had struck a cord in Shego that at the time she hadn't noticed. Most of the time, the green villain had to be careful around those she grew close to since her plasma was closely linked to her emotions. A flash of passion could result in the one who caused it to be flash-fried. True, her control was perfect now, but that didn't mean she wouldn't like to simply cut loose once in awhile. 'Ironic, the one person I wouldn't have to worry about making extra crispy is now one of the few things I fear,' she thought wearily. She was broken out of her thoughts by Drakken who was yelling for her again. 'Back to the salt mines,' she thought sarcastically.

Both Kim and Ron entered the Global Justice base to debrief Dr. Director on Kim's first mission in her new form. Kim was still quiet and angry at how things had gone. 'How could Ron do that? Doesn't he trust me to control myself?' she thought in both anger and sadness. Ron had been her friend since Pre-K and he had never so blatantly gone against her like he had back there. True, there were times where he had to set her straight on a matter, but this was different. This had been a mission and if he had done what he normally did, that is stop Drakken and retrieve whatever was stolen, it would have been easy. 'Instead he just stood there worrying about what I would do and let them both get away, even to the point of trying to get in my way!' she thought with a growl, causing the blonde boy next to her and the guards in the area to back away slightly. They soon entered Dr. Director's office and took a seat.

The one-eyed woman turned towards the two and gave them a glance over. Kim looked annoyed at something, with her eyes fading back and forth between red and green, almost like a warning light. Other then that she actually looked better then when she had left, though it was subtle. Ron on the other hand looked like he had gotten hit by a train. "So… what happened?" she asked simply.

Ron looked nervously at Kim and growled again. "Drakken and Shego were in the middle of stealing some device from the labs. I moved forward to intercept them before they could get away. Ron here went after me apparently trying to warn them of my attempt. I fought Shego in the labs and eventually, had her pinned to the wall. I then started to drain away her plasma in order to knock her out. She did some sort of flash move and I was blinded. She and Drakken ran off and Ron attempted to stop me from following. I got past him but it was too late and they got away with the device," she explained, her eyes no longer flashing and settling on red for the moment. "I would've had Shego with no problem if you hadn't warned her," she accused harshly. No one got in her way when she was hunting … no one.

Ron was shocked for a moment before responding. "Well what was I supposed to do? You were on a search and destroy mission for Shego! The way you were sucking down her plasma … you could've killed her! You were out of control!" he said in all seriousness.

Before her change, Kim would've been shocked and properly reprimanded by such an accusation, but now she was pissed. "I WAS IN CONTROL!" she roared, causing both Ron and Betty to back away in surprise and fear. Seeing this, Kim calmed down before speaking, not liking their looks at all. "I was in control Ron. I was going to drain her until she was either unconscious or unable to fight and bring her in without any trouble. We all know that without her, Drakken is nothing. I would've brought them down if you had simply trusted me!" she growled back. In the back of her mind, she could feel something coming loose, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

Dr. Director watched carefully, noting Kim's anger towards Ron and the failed mission. Whenever Kim screwed up on a mission, she would usually sulk for awhile but she rarely got angry like this. 'I guess Ron helping her archenemy because he couldn't trust her to stay in control really shook her. Not that I blame either of them. With this new instinctual rage Kim has to deal with, she needs all the support she can get and she knows it. On the other hand, Ron knows Kim has always had control problems when it came to her anger and considering how short her fuse has been ever since the transformation, I can see why he would fear for Shego's and Drakken's lives. Then there's the fact that Shego is not only Kim's rival, but her plasma would be one big target now. I'll have to order Wade to screen any hits involving her for now,' the one-eyed government agent thought as she watched the interaction between the two teens.

"Oh yeah? What about absorbing too much energy? Your mom said your DNA is unstable! If you absorb too much then you'll …" he trailed off, not wanting to imagine what she might become if she was this bad now. He also stopped himself before he said something he might regret, both immediately and later considering Kim was now way bigger then him.

The oversized redhead growled becoming more annoyed as whatever was loosened before started to build up with her anger. She continued to ignore it. "I'll what? Become a monster? Is that it?" she asked hotly. Ron's eyes widened at the accusation. The sensation started to build throughout her body as the reserves she had gained from Shego's plasma were unconsciously accessed for what was coming next. "If you haven't noticed Ron, I'm …" she froze as a weird sensation rippled over her body.

"Kim, you okay?" Dr. Director asked cautiously as Kim stopped dead in mid-rant. Before she could ask again, Kim fell to her knees, grasping her arms as energy rippled over her body. She quickly took off her jacket to see what the hell was happening. Ron and Betty backed away as the redhead seemed to increase in size over all slightly, but that wasn't what shocked them so bad. On the girl's arms numerous, small, dark-blue tendrils emerged from her skin that were weaving together to form something. While it didn't hurt at all, it just felt so weird and foreign that Kim could only stare as something formed on her arms, as well as her legs and back from the feel of it. The tendrils weaved and merged together, forming plates that fit together to become a carapace.

The whole process took a couple of minutes and once it was done, Kim now sported strange plates on her body. The three pieces formed with one overlapping the next to fit together to create a guard on each of her forearms. This was repeated on her upper arms, thighs and shins with single plates covering her elbows and knees. Widening her eyes, Kim ran out of the room, ignoring Ron and Dr. Director, and went to the locker rooms. She took off her tank top and moved her hair out of the way to see what had formed on her back. Four large plates, again with one overlapping the next, fit snugly on her back, covering almost all of it with three smaller plates on the back of her neck. All the plates were a rich, royal blue color that contrasted nicely with her red tinted skin and hair. 'What the hell is this?' she thought as she ran her fingers over the plates on her arm. They were somewhat soft, but she could feel, both through her fingers and the plates themselves, that they were hardening very quickly. 'They're … smooth,' she thought as she gently touched them, almost caressing them. A normal person would've been freaked by these things, but Kim was far from normal, especially now. If anything, it felt … nice, calming almost. Looking up at the mirror, she noticed something else. On her stomach appeared the same symbol that had been on her back; three circles of darker red then her skin connected by two lines of dark blue. "Well, all things considered, it could be worse," she muttered to herself.

A half hour later, Kim was lying on her back on a cold metal table in a black bikini outfit as they scanned her again. Her mom had been called in and told what had happened. Needless to say, Anne Possible had gotten there in record time. The extra-large girl sighed as the results started to come in. "So what's with the new plates?" she asked as they finished. While she was still angry at Ron, this was more important.

Her mom shook her head as she read the results. "Well from the looks of it, those plates are some type of pseudo-metallic substance unlike anything we've seen before. It also looks like some of your technorganic DNA came into play when creating those things," she said as she flipped through more of the results. At Kim's raised eyebrow she continued. "From the looks of it, there's some type of circuitry interwoven into them and the nerves that connect them, though what they're for I can't say," she said carefully as if she wasn't sure herself. She then smiled before Kim could inquire about that look on her face. "A bit of good news, it seems your DNA has stabilized a little bit, nowhere near completely but a little bit more." Kim nodded happy to know that much.

Off to the side, Dr. Director listened carefully. 'So her DNA is more stable now then before? Interesting.' Since talking with Wade, they had been trying to figure out a way to stabilize Kim's DNA without it mutating any further or worse, unraveling. Director had suggested exposure to certain types of radiation, but Wade had immediately shot down that idea since he had no clue how Kim's cocktail of DNA would react. Instead, he suggested to find a way to accelerate her growth naturally some how to stabilize it. Now that Betty thought about it, it made sense. Other animals that went through metamorphosis, like caterpillars for example; had unstable DNA as well but once they reached their adult stage they were perfectly fine. 'It seems Kim in no different in that regard. Feeding on Shego's power caused her to grow to her next stage, albeit a delayed reaction,' she thought as Kim got off the table, inspecting her new carapace. It was then the brunette noticed something else. Immediately after that change, Kim became much calmer. She didn't seem angry at Ron anymore for getting in her way, though she could just as easily start up again and was merely distracted by her new form. Kim was becoming much more unpredictable and less cooperative.

Anne Possible watched as her daughter inspected her new plates more closely, seemingly tuning out the world around her. Silently, Anne recounted to herself her daughter's medical past and started to realize that her daughter had never been human, at least not completely. For one thing, when Kim was younger the doctors noticed something odd in her bones. At first, they had dismissed it, but the oddity didn't go away. It seemed as if Kim's bones were lighter then normal, almost like a bird's bones, made for maximum structural integrity with minimal weight. They later found that her muscles were a little bit more dense then normal, but nothing too remarkable. However, many had thought Kim would die from these anomalies, considering she was born weak to begin with. 'But just the opposite happened. She grew into something more than anyone would've believed,' she thought as she went over what her daughter had gone through so far.

Durable skin, enhanced strength, claws, fangs, life energy draining, and now a carapace, was added to that list. On top of all this was this … hunger rage that Kim didn't seem to be fully in control or aware of. So far she had remained in control as best as she could and hadn't killed anyone … yet. It was hard to judge whether or not Kim could control her rage based on what they had seen so far. She had been in this new form for such a sort time and was changing at a phenomenal rate. 'If this keeps up …' Mrs. Possible stopped her thoughts there, not sure she wanted to know or imagine what her daughter was becoming.

Dr. Director then spoke up, breaking Kim out of her self appraisal. "Kim, under the circumstances, I think it would be a good idea if you were to stay here until we can be sure of your changes and what you're fully capable of," the one-eyed woman said officially.

'More like see what kind of monster I'll become,' the redhead thought distrustfully. She stopped for a moment. 'Where did that come from?' she thought before shaking her head. It was a notion she had sprung from Ron's …interference. Who could she trust now? Her parents she could trust of course, her family, but about those who weren't family? Ron had already shown that he was more concerned with her going nuts than supporting her. What about Betty? Sure she had helped Kim in the past and she was in charge of Global Justice, but did that mean they were on the same side? Kim shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. Right now, GJ was the best place to be to study what was happening to her. "Okay, if you say so," she said reluctantly.

Far away from the planet Earth, a lone scout ship was coming into the solar system. Inside the ship were a couple of mantis-like creatures, dressed in dark armor and armed with deadly blades and guns. On one of the panels of the ship, a scanner was beeping loudly. Turning towards the screen the creature's eye's widened at the readings. "Captain, I think you better see this," the officer spoke nervously.

Another mantis creature looked over the first's shoulder and similarly his eyes widened. "Are the scanners working properly?" he asked to which the first just nodded mutely. The captain stood silent for a moment before speaking. "Continue observation and report this immediately to Commander Ridley. He'll want to know of this," the captain ordered as the screen flashed with the following information.

**UNKNOWN ENTITY DETECTED ON PLANET NP3228: Earth**

Entity Scan results:

Metroid DNA detected

Chrozo DNA detected

Space Dragon DNA detected

Unknown DNA detected

**WARNING: PHAZON ENITITIES DETECTED**

Blue phazon type detected

3 Unknown phazon types detected.

5 Phazon entities detected: 1 blue, 4 unknown.

AN: Sorry this took so long, but life, midterms, and a bad case of writer's block all got in the way. Still, thank you to all who reviewed and please keep it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. Helpful reviews welcome, really bad flames shall be ignored and/or deleted. Enjoy

Possible Fusion

By Demonabyss

Chapter 7: Government

Kim stood in the new battle suit Wade had redesigned for her. While it had all the options of her original suit, such as shielding, energy bolt catcher, and self healing, it had been resized and remodeled to suit her new form. It was now black with red stripes rather than white with blue. It was sleeveless and instead came with fingerless gauntlets that had holes to allow the plates on her forearm to slide through. While her most recent change concerned her mother and Dr. Director greatly, Kim didn't seem as bothered by it as her earlier changes. In fact, more than once when she was alone, Kim would gently stroke her new plates to help calm her self. The action also helped to keep her anger in check every time she thought of Ron going against her. However, at the moment, her current activity also helped to ease her tension; beating the crap out of various Global Justice agents and boy did she need it.

Right now Kim was in an extremely bad mood for a number of reasons. The first of which was what Ron had done on the mission. Next was the fact that she was basically confined to Global Justice headquarters until they could figure out a way to help her better control her feeding habits, despite her protests that she had it under control. Third was all the poking and prodding they were doing to learn about her. Half the time she just wanted to rip apart all their instruments, especially the needles with all the blood samples they kept taking. Last, and worst in her personal opinion, was they fact that they were trying to find a "substitute" for life energy for her to feed on. They kept trying different mixes of various nutrients and energy to see if there was anything she'd be able to take. 'Too bad all their home cooking tastes so nasty,' the large redhead thought sourly as she tossed another agent into the wall with ease. All their mixtures tasted similar to when her brothers tried their hand at home cooking, disgusting and vile. She could tell that it contained what she needed to be sated, but it was mixed so wrong that she literally couldn't stomach the stuff. Needless to say, after the first time she regurgitated the energy back up like a cannon, giving new meaning to the phrase bazooka barfing, they were a little more considerate of her tastes.

Dr. Director watched as the blue-plated woman took down her best agents one after another in her new suit. This whole exercise was to test it out some of its combat functions. Problem was that Kim wasn't even bothering to use it. The one-eyed woman could see that the girl's body was on automatic as she fought, dodging various weapons, draining her opponents quickly to either weaken them or take them out. 'If she fought seriously, than my agents wouldn't even be able to get close to her,' she thought grimly as she watched Will Du get thrown for a forward pass of ten yards. 'He's going to feel that in the morning,' she grinned as she went over the latest test results in front of her. So far they were the same as last time. While her blood was more stable now, there was no way to safely use it to enhance her own troops. Apparently, until she reached her adult stage, whatever that was, her DNA was completely unusable. So to that end, they tried to find a source of nourishment for her to use instead of live people so that she could feed all she wanted to grow to the next and hopefully last stage. That also was a failure. Kim had blown through several walls with asingle upchuck blast after they had basically force fed her a number of their mixtures. The girl had been extremely pissed and if she hadn't been sick to her stomach at the time, probably would've ripped them apart. There were also the results of the tests on those plates of hers. While they provided significant protection against various small-arms fire, that didn't seem to be their true purpose. The technorganic circuitry woven into them seemed to be a type of interface, but for what, none could say.

Kim had been sent on a few missions, by herself, to see how she would perform. Unsurprisingly, the results were scary, even to a veteran like Dr. Director. The mission against Dr. Dementor was a good example.

**FLASHBACK – START**

The darkness provided no trouble to the woman running through the woods towards her target. Feeling the energy flow through her body, Kim ran through the forest at incredible speed. If she had not been using the cloak ability of the suit, she would've appeared as a humanoid flash of pale blue light leaving behind a trail of afterimages. Instead, all an observer would see would be a strong wind ripping through the forest. Kim had discovered this ability while training with Global Justice, or more accurately when they were testing her limits. When she focused energy around her body, she could reach extremely high speeds. Kim's top speed when using this ability was 385 mph. though turning could be a bit of a problem at those speeds. Her eyes perfectly adapted with her recently acquired heat vision as she raced through towards her target. Kim was hunting.

Her target was a new fortress created by Dr. Dementor which contained some type of new biological weapon. According to reports, he had been acquiring a number of chemicals, most of which were illegal. What he was making was or how far it was along was unknown and Kim was looking forward to it. She smiled a fanged smile as she deactivated the stealth option, knowing she wouldn't need it for anything other then getting close to her target in a reasonable amount of time. If it weren't for the director insisting on wearing the thing, Kim wouldn't have bothered for a mission as minor as this, even without Ron. She internally growled at the thought of the blonde-haired boy. He was still afraid of her and her hunger, which annoyed her to no end. So until he got over it, no more missions. However, because of that, Dr. Director insisted she have some sort of support and thus the suit.

A large stone wall with a few sentry towers came within her sight and made her smirk. 'No problem,' she thought as she continued to run at speeds not even a dragster would have a hard time matching. Once she was close enough, she gathered the energy from her running and used it to jump way up and over the fence, avoiding all the sensors and guards. She glided over the compound, getting an aerial view of the place. For a few moments, she felt completely weightless, before gravity kicked in again. She smiled, readying herself for a landing in a large courtyard like area. She spread herself out catching the air and landing with little problem before landing on her feet, her body easily absorbing the force.

Kim ran into the fortress with ease, blowing past security, draining the guards into unconsciousness before they even had a chance to sound the alarm, and ripping doors off with ease. The inhuman girl was really beginning to enjoy her new body, though normally that wouldn't be the case. The red-head smiled as she made her way into the main lab. Opening the door, she could see Dr. Dementor cackling over his newest project. Apparently he had created an army of mutant carnivorous plants in hopes of conquering the world. They had huge blooms that opened like mouths with writhing vines all around. To top it off they were adorned with thorns all around. In short they looked like a rip off of Little Shop of Horrors. 'Idiot,' she thought as she jumped down, landing behind him making her presence known.

Dementor just smirked though he didn't turn around. "Ah fraulein, how good of you to join me. What do you think of my new garden?" he asked arrogantly as he motioned to the plants in front of him, not bothering to turn around.

Kim just smirked. "I think your garden could use some pruning," she said softly so that Dementor wouldn't notice the change in her voice just yet. She wanted to see the look on his face.

"Oh really my … dear?" he said as he finally turned around and got a good look at the now 6'10" muscled red-head in the black and red suit. "Vhat happened to you?" he asked surprised. She just grinned, showing off her fangs and picked him up with one hand by the front of his shirt. What happened next was something that Dementor would not forget.

While still holding him, she dashed right at the killer plants. Dementor screamed at her, yelling to be let go as she easily carried him into battle. The plants retaliated by lashing their vines at her. Kim just dodged easily, weaving and jumping with ease, even using Dementor as a shield, much to his displeasure. Though the plants made no vocal sounds, Kim could see they were snarling at her, unknown goo dripping from their mouths like saliva. Kim just smiled and licked her lips with her pointed tongue, scarring the masked scientist even more. The plants sent another barrage of vines which Kim easily dodged all except one. That one she caught in her claw, holding it in a vice grip. Dr. Dementor watched in morbid fascination as Kim brought it closer to her face. "Mmmmmm, I haven't had a salad in a long time," she spoke quietly just before opening her mouth inhumanly wide and biting into the vine.

Dementor watched stunned as the vine and the plant it was connected to both started to lose their color and shrivel at an astonishing rate. Kim herself seemed to making a purring sound, as she was apparently gulping down something from the plant. In a matter of moments the plant had blackened and shriveled into dust. Now Dementor was scared. That plant had been designed to withstand numerous types of poisons and weed killers as well as having incredible regeneration abilities in order to survive any kind of assault and this girl, and he was using that term loosely in this case, had just sucked the life out of it. What the hell was she?

The other plants were much more cautious now after one of their numbers was so easily destroyed. Kim licked her lips and fangs with her pointed tongue just before dashing towards the mutated garden, dropping Dementor in favor of the salad bar in front of her. The German scientist watched in morbid fascination as the red-headed monster, that was supposedly Kim Possible, attack and decimates his mutant plants. The plants thrashed and let out twisted screams as the muscular woman sank her teeth and claws into them. Energy seeped into her as she did, causing all the plants to shrivel up just like the first. In no time at all, all the plants were turned into blackened, lifeless husks with Kim standing in the center looking pleased with her handiwork. She turned towards the frightened mad scientist with a feral grin on her face. "Well, the salad was delicious. Now for dessert," she said as she walked towards him, licking her lips as she did so. Dementor backed away, for the first time in a long time, scarred for his very life.

**FLASHBACK – END**

Dr. Director shook her head. When GJ forces had arrived, Dementor was cowering in a corner and all of his super plants had been turned into withered lifeless husks. He looked like a frightened child that had just come face-to-face with the boogeyman. Kim had walked out smiling, mentioning that the salad had been good but the dessert could've been better. That incident had proved the other thing the tests had showed. That Kim's mental state had been changing along with the rest of her to become more … primal, more feral, and definitely less human. Her very brain chemistry was rewriting itself to suit her new form. When the changes had first started, she had been so afraid of becoming a monster. Now she was blatantly enjoying what she was becoming. Not only that, her control was increasing at a steady pace. She could now drain a human to the point of unconsciousness with only a couple of seconds of physical contact. She could also redirect the energy to enhance herself even further. However, all this was pointless unless she could find a way to stabilize Kim's DNA for her own soldiers.

Betty sighed as she left to go to a meeting with her superiors. They wanted an update on how her work with Kim was coming. She composed herself before entering the room. In front of her were various representatives of countries all sitting in a large semi-circle, awaiting her report on Kim. The chairman spoke first. "Dr. Elizabeth Director, head of Global Justice, please report on the progress of project LARVA."

The brunette sighed before speaking. "Physically, Kim continues to improve with her abilities. Her strength, speed, and agility have all increased at a steady pace as well her control. Mentally she seems to be adapting to her form at an accelerated rate. However, this adaptation also seems to make her less human in thought and more feral. We're not sure if this is supposed to happen or not as her very brain chemistry is changing gradually along with the rest of her. Also, despite the amount of energy she has absorbed, she has not evolved any further," she stated clearly.

One of the representatives spoke. "The reason for this?"

"We think it's simply because normal energy is not potent enough and thus she needs a lot more it to grow. Shego's plasma is one of the most potent forms of energy we know of and thus it was more than enough to fuel her growth," the one-eyed director explained their theory on Kim's rapid evolution. "If she hadn't been exposed to it so much, we theorize she may never have awakened her abilities."

There was silence for a few moments before another representative spoke. "If the exposure and absorption of Shego's plasma is what triggered her evolution, what if she were to absorb the energies from Team Go?"

"We have considered that, however getting her to do so would be in question. While she no longer seems to have qualms about draining energy from enemies on missions, she is still very reluctant to do it outside of missions on anyone who isn't a criminal. Add to it that she's becoming much more unpredictable, we're not sure if we would be able to get her to do so," Director explained.

Another representative spoke. "If that is the case, then we need to locate Shego as soon as possible. If we can get Possible to feed on her again, she may evolve into her final state, causing her DNA to stabilize enough to be useful. Keep a close eye on her. If she were to turn rogue, we would be unable to stop her." Dr. Director nodded and left, hoping to high heaven that Kim turning rogue would never happen.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been having a few problems with writer's block with this story. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm open. Till then, please R & R.


End file.
